Une journée de repos
by Ilunae
Summary: Kirishima adorait quand il avait un jour de repos.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Kirishima adorait quand il avait un jour de repos. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas son travail. Au contraire, il adorait être un héro. Il avait toujours rêvé d'en devenir un pour être comme Crimson riot. Il s'était entraîné pendant des années pour réaliser son rêve.

Cela n'avait pas été facile tous les jours. Il avait eu des périodes difficiles. Il avait tenu bon, cependant. Il n'avait rien lâché et, avait continué de travailler pour atteindre son objectif.

Il pensait avoir plutôt bien réussi. Kirishima était fier de lui-même. Il avait réussi à devenir un héro très viril comme son idole. Il pouvait sentir qu'il faisait quelque chose de très important. Lui et les autres héros protégeaient les citoyens, après tout.

Il était vrai que cela n'était pas facile pour eux, tous les jours. Il y en avait où ils devaient travailler très tard. Ils devaient aussi souvent se battre contre des vilains. Ils pouvaient donc se blesser.

Il y avait aussi des fois où ils n'arrivaient pas à sauver quelqu'un. C'était toujours un coup dur quand cela arrivait. Même si parfois il n'y avait rien à faire, Kirishima avait toujours l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

Le métier de héro était épuisant. Cela leur faisait donc du bien d'avoir un jour de congé. Ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle, Kirishima aimait les jours de repos, cependant.

Quand il ne travaillait pas, il pouvait passer plus de temps avec sa fille, Miku. Cette dernière était aussi adorable que Mina. Tout comme elle, Miku avait deux petites cornes au milieu de ses cheveux noirs. Sa peau avait la même teinte rosée que sa mère.

En plus de cela, il allait aussi garder Sekai, ce jour-là. La fille de Bakugou et Midoriya était aussi adorable. Miku était contente de savoir qu'elle venait. Elle et Sekai s'entendaient très bien.

"Tu es sûr que ça va aller, Eijirou ?" lui demanda Mina qui devait partir pour le travail.

"Mais oui ! Il y a pas de raison pour que cela se passe mal, ma puce ! Miku et Sekai-chan sont toutes les deux adorables !"

"Bon si tu le dis ! Passe une bonne journée !"

"Toi aussi, Mina ! Bon courage !"

"Bonne journée, Maman !" lança Miku en agitant son bras.

"A toi aussi ma chérie !"

Après le départ de Mina, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de Sekai. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'entendre sonner à la porte. Miku courut jusqu'à la porte. Kirishima arriva derrière elle pour ouvrir la porte.

"Se-chan !" cria Miku avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Mi-chan !" fut la réponse de Sekai qui courut pour la rejoindre.

"Bonjour, mec !" dit Kirishima en faisant un grand sourire à Bakugou.

"Lut ! Hé Sekai !"

La petit fille blonde se tourna vers son père.

"Oui, Papa Kacchan ?"

"Tu es sage et tu écoutes ce que te dis cet idiot de porc-épic !"

"Oui, Papa Kacchan !"

"Et toi..." commença il en reportant son attention sur Kirishima. "T'as intérêt de faire attention à ma fille !"

"Bien sûr, mec ! Pour qui tu me prends ?"

"Pour le crétin que tu es !"

Kirishima fit la moue. Ce n'était pas sympa de la part de Bakugou de dire cela. Il s'occupait très bien de sa fille. Il n'y aurait donc aucun problème avec Sekai. Son pote devrait lui faire un peu plus confiance.

Après c'était Bakugou. Il était toujours comme cela. A chaque fois, il rappelait tout le temps et à tout le monde de faire attention. De plus s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il ne lui confierait pas sa fille pour une journée.

Bakugou partit après lui avoir dit encore une fois de faire attention. Sekai était déjà partie jouer avec Miku depuis longtemps. Kirishima alla donc les rejoindre.

Ils passèrent la matinée à jouer à cache-cache. Les filles se cachaient presque toujours aux mêmes endroits. Kirishima faisait donc un peu semblant d'avoir du mal à les retrouver. Elles ne se donnaient pas cette peine avec lui.

Pour l'après-midi, les filles avaient décidé de faire une activité beaucoup plus clame. Tout ce que Kirishima avait à faire était de rester assis.

"Tu bouges pas, Papa !" dit Miku qui se tenait debout sur une chaise derrière le canapé.

"Bien sûr, chérie !"

Miku commença donc à lui brosser les cheveux. Pendant ce temps-là, Sekai se tenait en face de lui, elle aussi était debout sur une chaise. Dans ses mains, elle avait toute une trousse de maquillage.

Elle commença à sortir ce qui l'intéressait. Kirishima se laissa donc faire. Il pouvait voir toutes les couleurs que Sekai utilisait. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce que faisait sa fille mais, il pouvait sentir quand elle lui attachait les cheveux ou les tirait.

Elles travaillèrent pendant près d'une heure.

"Voilà, t'es beau comme ça !" fit Sekai avec un grand sourire.

"Ah ! Je veux voir !" dit Miku qui sauta de sa chaise.

Elle alla rejoindre son amie pour voir le résultat.

"Wah ! T'es super beau comme ça, Papa !"

"Merci chérie !"

"Tu restes comme ça ! Hein ? Tu vas rester comme ça !"

"Bien sûr Sekai-chan !"

Quand Mina rentra chez eux et qu'elle vit son mari, elle explosa de rire.

"Vous vous êtes bien amusés à ce que je vois!"

"Oui, tu as vu ! Je suis beau, pas vrai ?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça ! Est-ce que tu as vu à quoi tu ressemblais, au moins ?"

"Euh ! Pas encore mais les filles sont contentes d'elles ! C'est le principal !"

"Tu devrais quand même aller voir !"

Kirishima finit par accepter d'aller se regarder dans une glace. Une moitié de son visage avait été peinturlurée en orange et vert. La seconde était devenue rouge et bleu foncé. Dans ses cheveux, il y a avait plusieurs petites nattes et couettes.

Il put sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Si jeunes et ce sont déjà des artistes !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
